1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a serial dot-printer, particularly to a print wire support device for supporting one end of a print wire in a serial dot-printer wherein a plurality of armatures on which a print wire is respectively secured are selectively driven in the longitudinal direction thereof.
2. Prior Art
In conventional printers of this type the fixing end of the print wire is usually fixed on the armature by heat welding, etc., which remarkably degrades the strength of the fixed end of the print wire in comparison to the proper strength of the material of the print wire due to the effect of the heat when welded. The fixed end becomes therefore fairly susceptible, when bending force is directly applied thereto in the course of printing operations, to plastic deformation.